faetalesversefandomcom-20200214-history
Augus Each Uisge
Augus Each Uisge in an Unseelie waterhorse who was born from a lake along with his brother, Ash Glashtyn, who was born after him. Augus raised Ash on his own from his birth and they have a strong respect and love for each other. Augus is the latest incarnation of the Each Uisge (from the Scot Gaelic 'each' meaning 'horse' and 'uisge' meaning 'water), which means he is the only one of that race. He is a fresh water fae, and because of that cannot tolerate salt water. Introduction Alignment Unseelie Appetite Humans. Specifically, humans who tend to live clean lives, who are quite young, though not children. Species Each Uisge (a type of waterhorse) Heartsong * Balance: Current as of The Ice Plague #2 Previously: * Domination (Deeper into the Woods, ''disappearing early through ''Game Theory). Class * Inner Court: Current as of The Ice Plague #2 Previously: * Underfae (Deeper into the Woods ''and earlier) * Court (pre ''Game Theory) * King (Unseelie) (pre Game Theory) * Underfae (Game Theory) * Capital (Game Theory) Names/Titles/Aliases Life Augus Each Uisge was born in a lake in the Ethallas forest, near the An Fnwy estate, in the fae side of Wales. He lived there on his own for a short number of years before the Glashtyn (later named Ash by Augus himself) was born there too. Augus did not initially want to Appearance Augus is tall, lithe and described as having olive/tan skin, bright emerald eyes, and a long, straight black mane that falls past his shoulders, and grows waterweed. He prefers to wear formal clothing. Augus' skin is lightly freckled across his shoulders and cheeks. The freckles stand out more after prolonged exposure to sunshine. When Augus is hunting or feeling strong predatory emotion, his eyes can glow brightly. He is described as having an aristocratic face, and quite androgynous features, though his jawline is described as strong. He has black, thick eyelashes and eyebrows. His fingernails terminate in black dull claws. He is considered beautiful among fae circles, and the Raven Prince wanted Augus in his Unseelie Court as a bauble to be displayed and admired by others. Augus has a strong personal style, and sense of fashion, and is often seen making his own clothes even in circumstances where he can purchase them (though he buys them too). Most often, he wears tight, black pants, and a dark green, long-sleeved collared shirt that is buttoned down the middle. He has often been seeing wearing shades of grey, other shades of green and will sometimes wear prints or embroidery. He will be seen wearing long coats and vests. His hair is sometimes styled in intricate braids, though throughout most of the canon he is seen with his hair down. His hair is always wet, and drips water at varying speeds depending on his health. The type of waterweed in his hair has been described as a unique species of Elodea. '' He is described as having sparse body hair, and flat, straight pubic hair. Generally not given to wearing jewellery, he now has a hagstone charm made for him by Gwyn. Species: Each Uisge As an Each Uisge, Augus is described as appearing as a large, powerful black horse (on Tumblr, not-poignant has compared it to a Friesian) with waterweed in his healthy mane and tail. Augus can also appear like a pony, and other smaller, prettier horses. In his true form, Augus talks in a 'true voice' which is always shown in italics. Augus in true form is incapable of charm, and is very direct and bloodthirsty. Augus loathes shifting into true form in view of others. Augus must eat humans on a semi-regular basis, or he becomes sick (he will lose physical condition, his hair will be less damp and lustrous than normal, in ''The Ice Plague #2, ''due to prolonged starvation, he collapses and is largely bedridden). He hunts in 'human form' and lures humans back to his lake with a combination of conversation, charm and compulsion. Once at his lake, he changes into true form and drags them underwater, before drowning them, tearing them apart and eating them whole (aside from the liver, which he leaves fully intact). He takes about five to seven days to fully and comfortably digest his food, though he can force himself above his lake sooner if he must. Often after eating, Augus is shown as dazed and a bit wilder than normal, which can be seen in ''The Court of Five Thrones. '' There is only ever one Each Uisge that exists in the world at a time. As a result Each Uisge are infertile, and reincarnate. Augus is considered the most powerful Each Uisge to have ever lived. He is also the only Each Uisge to have been King, or on an Inner Court of any King. Most Each Uisge are underfae. When Augus is particularly hungry in human form, his teeth can lengthen into fangs. Augus has been shown using poison in his bite in the past, but this hasn't been continued visibly into recent canon. Liver is deathly poisonous to him, as shown in ''Game Theory. The Each Uisge is just one kind of waterhorse depicted in Fae Tales, others include the Ceffyl Dwr (mentioned in Game Theory) and the Glashtyn. Personality Augus is introverted, insightful, cunning and reserved. He is also an accomplished sadist and dominant, and sometimes thinks of people in terms of their vulnerabilities and how he can manipulate them (with the exception being Ash, though he is still very insightful regarding his brother). Though Augus is sadistic in nature, he can be quite soft-hearted towards those he loves, and will sacrifice a great deal to help those he cares for. He's considered unusually caring for his species, given he adopted and raised Ash as a younger brother, and no Each Uisge prior to him has ever cared for another living being. Augus prefers to conceal his own emotional state, especially if he feels vulnerable. He is quite circumspect, and prefers to share strong opinions behind closed doors. Augus is very private in nature, he is secretive, loathes gossip and even prefers to do things like dance and sing in private. Augus has no head for strategy, unless he is helping or assisting someone else. However, when it comes to interpersonal relationships, he is unusually perceptive, and will manipulate relationships to go his way. This is most obvious with Gwyn, however he can be seen manipulating Eran and Mosk in ''The Ice Plague #2. ''In the latter case, his manipulations are designed to keep Mosk in check, and assist Eran in his endeavours. Augus has a spiteful / mean-streak, and when he is frustrated or annoyed, he often lashes out at safe targets (Ash and Gwyn). In ''The Court of Five Thrones, ''Gwyn begins offering his arm to Augus so that Augus might attack his pressure points and hurt him to deal with his frustrations. Augus can sometimes be cruel for the sake of being cruel, appearing to savour insult even when he regrets it later, or takes it back. He is not given to apologising, but has ways to indicate when he's unhappy with how he's treated someone. Special Abilities Fae Ability Magical Propensity Skills Relationships Folklore/Mythology Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Unseelie Category:Main Character Category:Deeper into the Woods Category:Game Theory Category:The Court of Five Thrones Category:The Ice Plague